Helmfast Laboratory
Dungeon Rooms: *Entrance **Inscription relevant to puzzle 2 *Puzzle 1 Room **Rotating statue puzzle *Encounter Room **Shadows, minor treasure *Chasm Room **Starts with bridge in place to the other side – lots of ice everywhere, very cold – two pillars that are strong enough to form a bridge **Tablet with inscription breaks off when touched **Bone collective is at the bottom of the pit, has ice breath **Bridge gets destroyed when party moves forwards **Bone collective sends skeletons up and gathers its mass to move upwards and tower gradually per round *Puzzle 2 **(lever puzzle? Rotating block puzzle), bonus room ** *Encounter 2 (bone collective) *Laboratory Puzzle 1 Room / Encounter Room The room is in two parts - there are tiles on the floor that must be stood upon. * Door to the exit: Owl, Fish, Dragon, Bear * Door Left: Wolf, Dragon, Owl, Bear * Door Right: Owl, Owl, Fish, Bear Laboratory The room can only be entered with the Conjuration fabrial and an application of magic to it. An inscription over the door in celestial and dwarvish reads “Your will through my key will reveal my knowledge”. The room itself is part library, part laboratory, and was quite damaged by the Conflagration. Most of the magical artificing tools and anything that ran on magic (lights, fabrials, equipment, etc) is destroyed and damaged beyond repair. However, many of the books were shielded from the destruction by each other, or by being stored in drawers / etc. Much of the equipment and inert magical items / components are put together. The room contains: Physical *The misc materials and supplies necessary to forge, craft, and enchant small objects – partially undamaged *A statue of Moradin *A smaller statue of Meril *A portal that once led to their secret lab underneath Mount Makathis Treasure *48 pp, 450 gp, 230 sp, 530 cp *Staff of Self-Defense (+1 weapon, telescopes into 2-handed or 1-handed form, allows for extra deflection of missiles but no catch (monk only), can cast the Shield spell once per day, can attack as a bonus action if action is used to attack (non-monk, 2-handed only) *Fireball bullets (3) *3 +1 dwarven axes *+1 dwarven axe of eventual return (returns after 1 minute) *+1 wand *Potion of Focus (adv. on Concentration checks and Intelligence checks for 1 hour) *Potion of Giants Strength Materials *12 bars of mithril *5 bars of adamantine *40 bars of dwarven steel *Residuum worth 500gp *Diamond dust worth 200gp (double-check later) *A diamond worth 300gp (double-check later) *10 lbs assorted gemstone shards (worth 150 gp, can be turned to dust) (double-check later) Documents *Notes on arcane equations etc that grant a +1 to Arcana for anyone proficient *Several blueprints, including ones for magical weaponry (spellslinger pistol) *A library of knowledge and old dwarven tomes – this grants advantage to any check made related to dwarven history or knowledge, and offers some general notes about dwarven magic and enchantments. *Notes on new spells never before known (1-2 for druid, 3-8 for artificer / wizard, 1-2 for Ki) *Notes on disenchanting objects and mining residuum *Notes on the theory of Prime Runes, along with other runes